


游仙窟

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 性转！性转！性转！





	游仙窟

靳东匆匆忙忙回家的时候，连妆都没来得及卸。令人焦虑的是指纹锁怎么也解不开，大概是前头在暗夜里拢了一把车窗上凝结的水雾，但是一时找不到地方擦手。里头那件旗袍面料丝滑，外面裹着的大衣也揩不干净。  
何况靳东腿上只有一条渔网袜，和冬夜的低温赤裸相对的滋味并不好受，冰冷的感觉从下半身延伸到手指尖，具象成肉眼可见的通红。越哈气手上水雾越重，和指纹锁的战斗更加焦灼。  
门铃是坏的，具体什么时候坏的已经没人记得，于是靳东落魄地掏出手机来给王凯发微信：开个门。  
跟了个窝在被子里发抖的小人表情。

那头半天没有回复，靳东跺脚取暖的频率已经快赶上排舞时候的小碎步。机械的重复运动并不能带来什么暖意，倒是踩着高跟鞋的脚愈发酸了。  
王凯还没睡，靳东一仰头就能看见二楼漏出来的暖黄灯光。  
“凯凯~开下门。”电话拨出去几秒才被人接起来，王凯那头还没开口，就被靳东甜到发嗲的尾音堵回去。  
“来了来了，姐，等下！”王凯在烟缸里掐灭了燃到一半的烟头，欲盖弥彰地把残留的烟蒂一股脑倒进抽水马桶，彷佛随着哗啦啦的水声，就什么都没发生过。

门刚打开，混合著烟草味的甜软香气先入为主地钻出来，尔后是属于暖气的热度。  
靳东一边脱了大衣，一边吸了吸鼻子：“抽烟了？嗯？”  
王凯没应，假装不经意地摸上丝质睡衣最上面散开的一颗扣子，结果被靳东不动声色地一把按住：“挺好的。”  
也不知道是哪个“挺好”。靳东替王凯整了整领子，这套睡衣大概是她的，穿在王凯身上松松垮垮要掉下来。然后在她屁股上拍了一把：“我去卸妆，洗澡。”  
“别急呀姐姐，”王凯伸出食指勾住靳东旗袍上的盘扣，替她松开，然后沿着靳东修长的脖颈和挺拔的鼻梁往上，拽掉了她的假睫毛，“我来帮你。”

靳东挑眉：“嗯？”  
“就是我帮你呀。”王凯眨眨眼睛，她的手又不安分起来，在靳东胸前戳戳点点。  
“羡慕我胸大？”王凯的手指被靳东抓住，举到眼睛下面仔细端详，“什么时候做的指甲？”  
话题转得有点快。  
“下午做的，不羡慕。”王凯把手指从靳东的束缚里抽出来，“姐姐什么时候对美甲有兴趣了？”她仔细看了看自己右手指甲上的水钻，牢固得很，稳稳贴出个K和D的样子，不仔细看看不出来的那种。  
靳东从来懒得去做美甲，甚至自己涂涂指甲油都不肯。但是她手确实生得漂亮，指甲边缘也修得整整齐齐，嫩葱似的水灵。  
就是这双手又把王凯的下巴抬起来：“那你下午没看我活动直播咯？”  
“看了，我的好姐姐，”王凯勾着她胳膊，伸手把靳东脱在椅子上的大衣拿起来，拽着她上楼，“我哪儿敢错过？”

也是。毕竟从头到脚的服装都是王凯亲自选的。

 

上了楼靳东就被王凯迫不及待地推进卧室，并且直接被推倒在酒红色的丝绒床单里。  
靳东大概是落入了什么贵妇人的完美圈套，又甜又腻，被困在高贵的面料里动弹不得。王凯直接趴上来，原来就松垮的睡衣垂下，一片春光乍泄。  
“扣上。”靳东抬起手来捏住她领口的料子，“影响不好。”  
“只给你一个人看。”但是王凯还是乖乖地把扣子扣上，不过实际上没什么用。丝质睡衣是她从靳东堆在衣柜最底下的一堆盒子里翻出来的，也不知道是哪个品牌寄来的代言，靳东一次也没穿过。  
米白色的面料在她身上异常合适，光滑饱满如新出壳的稻米，诱惑人品尝的莹润。缝隙里露出来的肉身也相当漂亮。王凯之前去西南边境拍了一个月的戏，被云贵高原的紫外线晒得黑了两个度，马甲线也在频繁且规律的锻炼下愈发明显起来。  
总之一切都美得恰到好处。

靳东的旗袍还没脱下来，扣子倒是全松开了。这身旗袍原本买来是托在苏州拍戏的服装师的福，介绍她去朋友店里量身做了一套。做的时候就被王凯在微信里千叮咛万嘱咐要“修身”，意思就是靳东姣好的身材被衬托得更加婀娜诱人。她被裹在严实的布料里动弹不得，局促有，且因为举手投足的小心翼翼，生出顾盼的光辉。  
这两年大概是生活得过分舒适，靳东自己形容是“惬意得很”，在王凯的耳提面命之下才避免了身材走样的风险。胖是胖了点，罩杯也跟着往上涨，引得王凯总动手去揉捏她胸部。  
躺下不设防的姿势就更给了王凯为所欲为的资本。她把靳东的腰捞起来，另一只手在背后灵巧地解开她内衣的扣子。单手解内衣扣也算是王凯值得炫耀的某种不为人知的技能，并且只对靳东一人使用。  
放上去感觉到熟悉的柔软手感，王凯勾起唇角笑起来。  
“这么开心？”  
又重重地揉了一把：“当然！”

闹了好一阵，靳东鼻尖上已经挂上细密的汗珠，她本来就容易出汗，稍微抬点温度就表现出来。王凯伸手从床头柜上抽了张纸帮她擦掉，也抹下来黄黄的一层。  
“我操，没卸妆呢！”靳东“腾”地坐起来，王凯被她搞得猝不及防，歪倒在床上，“没事吧？”  
靳东伸手把王凯拽起来，力气用大了，一把把人拉进自己怀里。王凯想做没敢做的埋胸动作阴差阳错地完成了。  
“我去卸妆。”靳东把人推开来，翻了个身去了卫生间。

 

靳东卸完妆出来的时候，王凯趴在床上滑手机，也不知道看见什么就放肆地笑起来。  
“看什么呢？”靳东在床边坐下，薅了一把王凯的头发。前两天她去把发尾烫了个卷，现在乱七八糟地缠在一起。  
王凯头发打结，被扯了一下就嚷起来：“哎哎哎，痛痛痛！”痛得眉毛都拧在一起，一脸不情愿地把手机递到靳东面前：“看你呢。”  
嗯，确实是自己。靳东点开那条微博，文案里头写着“姐姐娶我！”，九张图把她从上到下显微镜似的放大，垂下来的长短不一的耳线，旗袍领口的镶边，旗袍上的花纹，从来没穿过的渔网袜，还有高跟鞋，她像被搁置在载玻片上的标本，任由人观察。  
“我品味挺好的。”王凯自卖自夸。  
“自然。”  
“尤其是丝袜选得好。”

靳东早上拿了条肉色的丝袜，还没套上就被王凯夺下来，塞进一坨黑色的丝织物。  
“这什么？”靳东展开被“蹂躏”过的织物，理不出个头绪来。  
王凯点点她脑门：“渔网袜。”  
靳东欣赏不来这种时尚，尤其是一段时间内流行着渔网袜和破洞牛仔裤的搭配，从来入不了她的眼。  
“穿这个。”王凯的语气命令一样不置可否，甚至自告奋勇地帮她穿上。套进去的时候费了好大一番功夫，脚趾头总是不听使唤地钻进破洞里，好在最后效果惊人的好。

“姐姐，我帮你脱下来呀。”王凯直接从旗袍下䙓的开叉探到靳东的大腿根部，食指在她腰上轻佻地一勾，再缓缓褪下来。靳东的腿洁白光滑，白得像羊脂，手感自然是好的。王凯借着机会揩了好一把油，眼角的笑意越来越深。  
“造反。”靳东一记眼刀杀来，憋得王凯硬生生把到嘴边的笑声咽回去。但她也不做实质性的反抗，却是任由王凯在动作上的胡作非为，逞口舌之快而已。  
脱丝袜应该是个很快的过程，但是看样子比穿更费时间和精力，磨蹭了双倍的时间，王凯才恋恋不舍地把整双袜子褪下来。  
靳东也在其中添了把火，脱到一半的时候她把王凯拉进怀里，用亲吻来分散她的注意力。自己刚涂了润唇膏，王凯大概也在她去卸妆的时候补过润唇膏，嘴唇和嘴唇的触碰柔软且服帖。  
“姐姐，你好美。”

最后袜子被团成一团黑色，随手丢到房间的随便某个角落——总会有人收拾。


End file.
